Crimson Princess
by Ookami-Ou
Summary: The night before the Battle of Bruma, the Hero takes a walk and comes across a rather interesting blade.


Disclaimer, I own Alera Thom, nothing else

Disclaimer, I own Alera Thom, nothing else.

Have you ever thought of an idea and thought, well that's the most fucking awesome idea ever? Well I had one.

Ookami-Ou proudly presents.

Crimson Princess, a OblivionXBleach crossover Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha.

Starring

BeniHime.

Cloud Ruler Temple was mostly silent, as it always was during the harsh chilly nights that frequented the Jerall Mountains. However this did not affect the blades who patrolled the stone wall, the orderly tap of their boots on the cold hard stone continued undeterred. Inside the main hall the silence remained as a woman in a grey robe sat and stared at the roaring fire. The woman had blond hair in a short ponytail and a small scar on her cheek, even as the occasional blade walked by she did not stop staring at the crackling embers.

After a couple of minutes the woman sighed and stood from the seat, stretching her legs as she wondered how long she'd been standing there. The woman, a Nord, turned and walked towards the door.

As she walked she turned and noticed Martin still sitting in the chair, his head resting against the table as his breath came in soft, slow heaves a sign of sleep.

Alera smiled at Martin, he never did give up, pouring endless hours into the Mysterium Xarxes as he made notes and calculations of the portal to paradise where Mankor Cameron waited.

She shook her head of these thoughts and continued on her way. Opening the door she smiled as she breathed in the cold, fresh air it was these beautiful forests, and mountains that she lived for. Cities were ok but forests held a natural awe and wonder to them.

Alera walked briskly towards the steps leading out of the fortress as the occasional blade she passed nodded or saluted. She sighed knowing that was the price for fame, but she never needed fame. All she ever needed was food and water, her blade Goldbrand, and the Spell Breaker shield. She had been given both upon completing the tasks of the respective Daedra.

Stepping through the gate and sitting on a snow covered rock she looked out upon the beautiful landscape. She could see countless tree's rivers and the faint outline of the Imperial Palace.

Casting her gaze east she saw the sleeping city of Bruma. A pang of nervousness erupted in her gut as she contemplated the next day. Tommorrow they would be going to make a last stand against the Mythic Dawn, and she was expected to go into the Great Gate and remove the Sigil Stone for the ritual.

Could she actually do it, she was just a knight who had been in the wrong cell at the wrong time. She wasn't some superhero that could withstand anything thrown at her. She was just your everyday Nord, who had greatness flung upon her.

She heard a crack and Captain Steffan shouting at her to move, turning she saw the rock she was sitting on, crack and lean a bit further towards the edge.

Shit the rock was about to fall over the edge!

She turned to move out of the way even though she knew it was too late. The rock snapped and careened towards the bottom of the mountain, with her directly behind it.

Was this how she would die?

Alone, falling to her doom?

No, it wouldn't end like this!

It couldn't!

She reached out and grabbed hold of something wooden. Her descent stopped and she sighed as she looked downwards. A good 200 feet still remained between her and the ground.

She felt herself slip as she looked upwards in alarm.

The wooden thing she was holding onto was coming out of the rock. She mentally cursed whatever Daedra she thought had done this to her. Probably Sheogorath, stupid mad fucker.

The object slid out further and she was startled to see a sword. The sword was absolutely beautiful. The overall structure of the blade was similar to that of a typical longsword however the blade had no guard and was slightly wider, with a red ribbon and other decorations.

She found it sad that she would never be able to test the blade out.

It looked so lonely.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the sword removed itself from the rock and she began to plummet again.

'**Well, well my sweet, this is a predicament your in'**

Alera's eyes widened as the voice spoke to her in her mind. It was like a soft caress of a mother, that tender touch followed by a feeling of security and protection.

'_Who's there, who are you?'_

The voice, now obviously feminine, laughed heartily and Alera blacked out.

With a shout Alera shot up from the ground and looked around her. Upon looking around she gasped.

Where was the ground, the blood and the snow, this was not the Jerall Mountains. She was now standing in a garden, a strange garden.

There were plants and tree's but no animals frolicking, no birds chirping, heck no insects even.

She turned around and felt her breath stop.

Taller than the Imperial Palace but smoother, not as rugged in fact, it looked anything but. But it wasn't frail either. It had an odd sense of strength in it, of majesty and authority, but it was also breathtakingly beautiful.

Crimson roof tiles glinted in the sun, the majestic form rising from the ground, bathing in the sun like a slender seductress standing among smitten admirers.

None of the castles she had seen in her travels could match the shear beauty of this. Even the Imperial Palace seemed like a poor mans hut in comparison.

Before she knew what she was doing Alera found herself walking towards it.

Oblivious to the fact that the rose bushes were moving out of her way, shedding crimson petals across her path as if they were paying homage.

The halls were spacious and wide, but without that hollow feeling of emptiness big buildings often had. The walls were decorated with wood more beautiful than gold, sparkled sparingly with jewels, crimson carpets were rich and alive with extraordinarily detailed patterns which probably made the Emperor's House look poor and unsophisticated but...

It was warm. Inviting.

It wasn't snobby or arrogant, expensive probably but not stuck up.

If Alera had to describe it she would have to call it tasteful.

It was like nature with that ethereal beauty that drew you in gently with a mysterious gaze, whispered promise and a fuzzy scent of incense.

Alera stopped and sniffed.

There was a odd scent in the air?

. If Alera had to describe it, she would call it 'encompassing'.

Caressing her memory like a sharp, cold steel draped in silk.

Calling her.

Drawing her in.

She dashed around the corridor into a room that surpassed the entire castle.

Rich tapestries adorned the walls, golden etchings depicting great epics of romance, war, and mystery were scattered the walls, as silken curtains covered the windows.

But that was not what drew her attention.

In the middle of the room sitting on a plain but luxurious throne sat a woman.

No, woman was too light a term, she was a goddess.

She wore an odd dress that revealed her legs and a bit of her chest. Her eyes were a sparkling ruby and her pale yet ethereal form whispered of beauty and grace.

Noticing her gaze she stretched sinuously, her grace and underlying sensuality that permeated the very air around her making Alera's eyes widen as her face heated up. The woman's smile got wider.

Her dress whispered gently through the air as she rose, flowing to the paralyzed blonde with a smile.

Alera stood, too entranced by her steps to so much as breathe, much less move. Her heart jumped wildly like a wild animal when she took her face in between her warm palms

The world around her stopped existing and she didn't care

"My beloved daughter…" she breathed, her voice warm, filled with compassion and love

Time lost any meaning.

The woman smiled at Alera before speaking.

"My daughter, let me welcome you home, let me bask in your presence."

"Who.." She halted her with a soft hand on her lips.

"You know, don't you, daughter, reach deep within yourself and say my name."

Something inside Alera twisted as she tried to reach for it.

"Don't force it, it is yours, like I am. Say my name, make us whole, Do you feel my warmth? Do you feel my love? Let me walk with you and protect you, Say my name Daughter."

Alera opened her eyes and found herself falling once again.

"BeniHime.." she breathed, and the world exploded in a flash of red.

...

Alera hit the ground, though not as hard as she thought she would. Her body ached but she could feel no broken bones, if anything she was merely sore. She heard shouting as the blades dashed down the mountain towards her. Feeling tired she fell back and let unconsciousness take her.

&

When Alera awoke she found herself back in Cloud Ruler Temple on a bed. There were several empty potion bottles beside her. The blades had probably given her several restore health potions. Looking to her right she saw Benihime leaning against the wall. Sitting up and ignoring the dull ache in her bones she grabbed the blade and absentmindedly reminded herself to get a sheath for it soon.

A click of the door caused her to turn and relax upon seeing Jauffre.

"Are you alright Alera, that was a nasty fall?"

"Of course Jauffre I'm fine, what time is it."

Jauffre smiled and Alera started to get a bad feeling.

"Why its 8:00am the next morning. Martin is already down at the battlefield awaiting the gates."

Alera didn't even have time to scream in alarm as she sprinted to get her armor on and get out the door.

_'Damn you Jaufffre'_

* * *


End file.
